The Lady and the High King
by Dollydaydream96
Summary: Set in the Golden Age. Imagine if a stubborn Archenlandish Lady gets invited to Narnia. What will happen along the way? What is happening behind the strange attacks? Will romance occur? Read to find out. Rated T only for safety/


HEY YA'LL, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO I WOULD LOVE ANY COMMENTS OR CRITICISM YOU CAN GIVE ME, JUST NO 'I HATE THIS STORY' PLEASE. I HAVE DECIDED TO POST CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 TOGETHER CAUSE CHAPTER 1 WAS TO SHORT. THANKS FOR READING.

Chapter 1

Alana paced the floor angrily. "Why must I go to Narnia, Mother?"

"Because," her mother began, "because you could use the experience." she said carefully.

"EXPERIENCE!" Alana shouted angrily, "EXPERIENCE! THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK I NEED, WELL I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE HAD PLENTY OF EXPERIENCE!"

"ALANA! Calm yourself. no amount of yelling will get you what you want. You are going and that is that. Now get packed. NOW."

Alana stormed of to her room angrily and slammed the door. Her mother sighed. "She will like it there, the kings and queens are very kind. She WiLL LiKE IT!" she convinced herself as she left the room.

Alana had gotten packed and was to leave for Narnia from her parents castle in Archenland the following morning.

Alana was a selfish, prideful Archenlandish lady, the daughter of the respectable Duke Ceran and Duchess Serine of Archenlands Southern Boarder. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was considered a beauty in Archenland, and did not want to loose that status in Narnia. That was only part of the problem though.

Chapter 2

Queen Susan of Narnia bustled around Cair Paravel, trying to prepare for the Archenlandish lady who was coming to stay with the four Kings and Queens for several months.

"I honestly do not understand WHY Su is all in a fuss about this, this, this, this GIRL who is coming to stay with us? It is not logical! Would not our being kings and queens and living in a castle more grand and beautiful then even Anvard be enough to impress this girl?" King Edmund asked, much to the surprise of his brother, High King Peter, and his other sister, Lucy. Edmund did not talk much, and this was the longest time he had gone on for months.. Well, in spoken language anyways, he was the one who had the best handwriting of all four kings and queens, or Pevensies, which was their last name.

Well..." Peter began, "Umm, she feels it necessary?" He finished uncertainly.

"And we do not have to help, Su has the whole castle in an uproar!" Lucy laughed.

Susan then decided to walk over and try to employ her other siblings into helping her in her predicament that she had so recently dug herself into. She had finished telling all the servants what to do and came to ask help of her siblings.

"What do I do?" she asked. " I have gotten everything ready and still I feel as if I have forgotten to do something? I responded to Rabadash's letter in the way which you suggested, Ed; I am having my dress made; I have written the response to the Duke of the Western March denying his marriage proposal and I have set up our voyage to the Lone Islands and the other territories that belong to us.. What else is there to do?" She panicked.

Her siblings just laughed at her, and were about to say something when they were presently called to dinner.

The next morning, Peter woke up early in order to go ride his horse on the beach. He decided to saddle it himself, instead of having the stable-master do it. Sometimes he felt that his servants did too much of the work, and left him too little.

After saddling his horse he proceeded to ride it down to the beach, and went on a long ride. A ride on the beach always cleared his mind and calmed him down after a stressful week. He got off his horse after about twenty minutes and just sat down and thought.. He must have thought quite a long time, because he presently heard hooves pounding on the sand coming from Cair Paravel. It was Edmund.

"What is it, Ed?" Peter asked with a sigh. He hated being interrupted when deep in thought.

"It's our 'Archenlandish guest.' She is not here, and she was supposed to arrive two hours ago." Edmund replied. "Shouldn't that get you worried?"


End file.
